


Klaine Valentines 2016 Challenge

by neverhaveieverbooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Klaine Valentines 2016 Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhaveieverbooks/pseuds/neverhaveieverbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fourteen part story, in 100 word drabbles, of Blaine and Kurt’s early journey towards intimacy. Written for the 2016 Klaine Valentines Song Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Oh My Love by John Lennon

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit our blog at neverhaveieverbooks on tumblr. We follow LGBTQ issues, write YA fiction and would love to hear from you! many thanks to the Klaine Valentine's Challenge ladies for setting this up...

The day Blaine first told Kurt he loved him, Kurt was surprised at how ordinary the moment was.

The Lima Bean buzzed with customers and he had a mouthful of coffee. The smell of coffee beans filled the air, there was a dirty napkin on the floor nearby.

There was no soundtrack playing in the background, no soft lighting above them.

Blaine was looking at him steadily with those soft golden eyes, almost like he was telling Kurt it was raining outside.

Kurt was astonished at how smoothly being loved by Blaine fit into the everyday parts of his world.

 

_I see the wind, oh I see the trees_

_Everything is clear in my heart_

_I see the clouds, oh I see the sky_

_Everything is clear in our world_


	2. Day Two: That's Amore by Dean Martin

The first time Kurt thought about having sex with Blaine was the day he returned to McKinley.  

Blaine had left after the Warblers’ lunchtime serenade, and yet here he was, standing by Kurt’s car, when Kurt left school.  Blaine ducked his head, shy, blushing, said, “I missed you.”   

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you’re in love_ _._

Surprised by a new, unfamiliar need, Kurt thought, “I want you.”  The surprise quieted the world, obscuring its glare; it tied Kurt’s tongue. 

But when they were alone, Kurt pushed Blaine against the doorjamb, kissing him fiercely.


	3. Day Three: To Make You Feel My Love by Adele

 

Blaine first thought about having sex with Kurt on the first day of summer vacation.  

Blaine hadn’t started working at Six Flags and Kurt had two days before starting at the tire shop. Kurt appeared at Blaine’s door early, in shorts and a tank-top, bearing coffee.  All Blaine could think was “Oh, his  _shoulders_.”

 Blaine babbled something about sitting by the pool, without knowing what he was really saying. 

 Giving up on speech, Blaine pulled Kurt to him hard, his hands running over those broad, pale shoulders, then pushing under Kurt’s flimsy shirt, thinking, “to make you feel my love.”


	4. Day Four: P.S. I Love You by the Beatles

Blaine had to go visit his Aunt Margaret in Wisconsin.  He was gone for three days. It felt like three years. 

Kurt got text after text.  “Bored.” “Dad wants to stay another day.” “ Help!”

Kurt spent the time thinking about Blaine. Thinking about wanting him and whether he should tell Blaine. 

He tried to find the right words. “Blaine I love you and I want to be closer.”  _No._  

“I want us to have sex.”  _No._  

“I want to be naked together.”  _Hell, no_!

 His phone buzzed. “P.S. I love you.” Kurt had to find a way to  _yes_.

 


	5. Day Five: I Just Called to Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder

Kurt continued to struggle for words when Blaine returned.  Blaine called, happily excited, “to say I love you. When can I come over?” 

 And then he was there, pulling Kurt into his arms, pushing his face into Kurt’s neck, and they busily sought each other’s mouths, each other’s arms,  _skin_.

With Blaine so close, Kurt couldn’t find any words at all and felt he might not need to.  

But as Kurt pressed Blaine into the family room sofa, their mouths glued together, wet, bodies pressed together and hands groping for purchase, Blaine abruptly pushed back and gasped, “Stop!”

 Kurt froze.


	6. Day Six: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

Blaine immediately realized something was wrong by how quickly Kurt pushed back from him.  

He reached for Kurt, trying to soothe him, “Hey, no, Kurt, I didn’t mean ‘ _stop_.’ It’s a lot, being so close, and I…think we need to talk about it. Don’t we?” 

Blaine’s worried look drew Kurt back into his arms, snuggling into the sofa where, blushing and awkward, both stuttering, and shy, they talked about  _whatarewereadyfor_ and _shouldwewaitawhile_ and _Iwantobutmaybenotyet_.

Finally Kurt, said, “ _You reflect me, I love that about you_  .” 

And together they came up with the “No hands south of the equator” rule.


	7. Day Seven: Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel

 

Brittany had a pool party in July. 

Blaine, his breath lemonade-tart, pulled Kurt into the cool house, hair dripping wet, grabbed him by the face, kissed him hard.  

Kurt pulled Blaine to him.  Kissed him back. 

They pressed together, hip-to-hip, and even though no hands roamed southward, what was going on for both of them was obvious. 

Both were reluctant to let go, but Kurt did, wide-eyed, breathless. Blaine looked away, then down at his still-damp swimsuit. 

“I should change.”

Kurt pulled him in for another kiss, then shook his head no, “I want you just the way you are.”


	8. Day Eight: Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift, featuring Ed Sheeran

The return to school in September was hard for both of them.  

Kurt thought having Blaine at McKinley would be simple--because Blaine would always be close.  It was complicated instead. The rest of the glee club didn’t love Blaine like he did.   

Blaine thought transferring to be with Kurt would make them both feel loved. He struggled with his failures and with his successes."

“ _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_.” 

The problems got in the way of what used to be simple. 

“ _I just wanna know you better_ ,” thought Kurt. 

But the kissing was still good.


	9. Day Nine : Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley

Without warning, Sebastian came between them. 

Blaine didn’t know how to keep his distance, which made Kurt think he didn’t want to.  

Kurt didn’t know how to keep Blaine close .

The night at Scandals was a disaster, Sebastian monopolizing Blaine on the dance floor.  

Blaine walked home, shaking with frustration, bleary from the beer.

Kurt cried alone in his car, thinking, “just take my whole life, too,” but was unsure whether he meant Blaine or Sebastian.  

The next night, hearing Blaine sing to his soulmate in _West Side Story_ , Kurt thought “I can’t help falling in love with you.”


	10. Day Ten : Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

Their first time, Kurt’s beating heart was so loud that he couldn’t hear anything else.  

He summoned the courage to lift Blaine’s shirt off, caressing Blaine’s skin and muscle without looking away.  Naked, Blaine was beautiful. 

Kurt took him into loving arms, feeling like he kissed him under the light of a thousand stars.

Blaine almost reverently peeled off Kurt’s layers, his hands skimming bare hips and thighs.  

They fumbled, hands grasping then fitting hard against bellies, mouths locking together.  They wouldn’t do more, not yet.

It was still almost too much.  

_Maybe we found love right where we are_.

 


	11. Day Eleven : Chances Are by Johnny Mathis

In the afterglow, Blaine couldn’t suppress a silly grin.  

He nuzzled Kurt’s face with Eskimo kisses, seeing in Kurt’s eyes a sky filled with stars, offering his heart as a Valentine.

Wrapped up in each other, Blaine’s hand flat and warm on Kurt’s chest, his leg over Kurt’s hip holding tightly together, Blaine felt the skin of Kurt’s body soft and strong against his own.  

“There’s so much to try, Kurt.  So many ways I want to...” but he broke off, suddenly shy.  

“We can,” Kurt said, returning Blaine’s smile, “You’ll always be the one and only one for me.”


	12. Day Twelve: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith

They became more comfortable as they learned each other’s bodies.

They got better at talking, laughing naked, trying new things.

Blaine spoke one day, sleepy and flushed, cuddled up to Kurt in his bed, “ _I just wanna stay with you. In this moment, forever and ever_ :”  

Over Christmas Blaine said, certain now, “I want to feel you inside.”  

Kurt kissed Blaine, nodding his agreement, “ _I don’t want to miss a thing.”_

Shortly after New Year’s  they made plans.  Friday night Blaine picked up Kurt.

Before they could be together they had to go meet the Warblers in a parking garage.


	13. Day Thirteen: Can You Feel the Love Tonight? by Elton John

Sebastian’s rock-salt laden slushy hit Blaine square in the face.  

Blaine was in the emergency room, his eye damaged, maybe permanently, and Kurt didn’t think he could breathe through his anger.  

Later, at home awaiting surgery, Blaine couldn’t see well enough to text much.

Kurt called him in the breaks between classes.

Blaine was groggy from the pain medicine, and missing Kurt, upset that their plans to be together had been interrupted. 

 “Sshhh,”Kurt tried to soothe him over the phone by singing, “ _Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are._ ”

Inside Kurt felt like the restless warrior.


	14. Day Fourteen: Everything by Michael Buble

Valentine’s Day at last: Blaine’s eye was  _fine_ and he appeared at the party, singing to Kurt with that sexy look on his face that Kurt couldn’t resist.

Kurt’s house was empty.

There, they talked each other through it, breathing, holding, fitting together, closely, tightly, breath, skin and sweat all warm.

Kurt didn’t think he had ever felt so good.  

He told Blaine, “ _You make me sing. You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything_.”

Blaine had never felt more loved, wrapped in Kurt and Kurt’s love.  

He replied, “ _You’re every song, and I sing along, you’re my everything_.”


End file.
